


Door

by fractionallyfoxtrot



Series: Close Quarters [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractionallyfoxtrot/pseuds/fractionallyfoxtrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon and Arthur have an unspoken rule about sex in the flat: no sex in shared spaces. However, this rule is often broken by both parties on the basis of 'what he doesn't know won't hurt him.'</p>
<p>Unfortunately, this time Arthur knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Door

Coats, jackets, and gloves fell to the floor as Leon closed the door, pinning Gwaine against it in the process.

He ducked his head to kiss the mouth that’d been teasing him all night, whispering distracting alternative plot lines during the film and offering salacious after dinner suggestions during their meal. He pressed hard against Gwaine’s grinning lips, soft and warm amidst the beard framing his jaw, silencing any comment Gwaine might make about their hasty departure from the restaurant. Leon had left an outrageously generous tip when he paid, hoping it would make up for their slipping out while the server went to fetch a dessert menu.

Impatient hands wrestled with the buttons on his shirt as he pushed his hands up to tangle in Gwaine’s hair, grabbing a fistful of it as his teeth caught Gwaine’s lip.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Gwaine groaned, his hands twisting in Leon’s shirt.

Leon nodded, hummed, hands trailing down to the zip of Gwaine’s jeans. “You did suggest that.”

He made quick work of the button and fly, his hands slipping into the denim and finding Gwaine pantsless. Leon laughed, his lust outweighing the absurdity, and ran a hand over Gwaine’s cock. Gwaine groaned at the touch, his hands firming against Leon’s chest to push him off.

“Bed,” Gwaine demanded, trying to take a step.

Leon grabbed Gwaine’s waist, pushing him back, crowding him against the door.

“You said here,” he reminded, hushed and low next to Gwaine’s ear. He thumbed at the head of Gwaine’s cock, recalling every taunting detail Gwaine had whispered to him earlier. “Here, against the front door, until our legs threaten to give out. Here, where someone in the hall might overhear when I fuck you.”

Gwaine laughed, a breathy mixture of arousal and amusement, as he slid his arms around Leon’s waist, drawing him in between his legs. He kicked one foot against the wood behind him.

“It’s a thick door,” he challenged.

Leon paused, hands still holding Gwaine’s hips. He knew there was meant to be a comeback there but his mind, already well addled by _Gwaine_ , failed to produce one. He was getting better at expressing himself - Gwaine reveled in the moments when he spoke without the burden of so many filters - but that still didn’t mean he knew how to respond to everything that came out of Gwaine’s mouth.

Gwaine grinned up at him, bringing his hands forward to drag over Leon’s chest as he filled the silence for him.

“But then again,” he shrugged, “so’s your co-”

Leon finished Gwaine’s sentence for him, taking his mouth as Gwaine shoved at his shirt, yanking the still buttoned cuffs over Leon’s hands. Leon let Gwaine off the door long enough to pull his shirt over his head, bodily pinning him against it again once Gwaine’s shirt joined his on the floor.

There was an audible rattle of keys on the other side of the door. The lock yielded and the knob turned as it began to open. Leon easily pushed it back, hands braced on either side of Gwaine’s head.

“What the-” he heard Arthur complain. “Merlin!”

Leon slid the deadbolt into place. “He’s not here.”

“Leon?” Arthur tried the door again but made no progress due to the deadbolt. He knocked once. “Leon, come on. Open the door.”

“Just…” Leon hesitated, knowing they could easily continue in his room. Gwaine chose that moment to press up and lick a long line over his neck, sending Leon’s usual consideration off with a shudder. “Come back later.”

“ _Leon._ ”

“Go get pissed or something,” Gwaine suggested before urging Leon into a kiss.

“Gwaine?” Arthur asked, sounding confused more than anything. “What the hell is going on?”

Neither of them answered. Leon pressed Gwaine into the door, his hands coming down over Gwaine’s shoulders as he licked into his mouth. Gwaine moaned as Leon’s hands returned to his jeans, one slick with spit as Leon stroked the length of his cock.

The noise, apparently, wasn’t loud enough to answer Arthur’s question. He knocked again, insistently, with more force.

“Leon,” he said loudly, sounding impatient. “Gwaine. What are you _doing_ in there?”

Gwaine’s head dropped back against the door, hitting it with a hard thud as he groaned a curse with every pull of Leon’s hand.

“Fuck. Take a guess, Princess.”

“ _No_ ,” Arthur said firmly after a few seconds of silence. “No. No! Leon!” he shouted, pounding on the door. “For God’s sake, Leon, not here! We- I, _I_ use this door every day! This is a _shared_ door, Leon!”

Gwaine was loud beneath him, his increasingly greedy moans and curses drowning out Arthur’s complaints. They both pushed at Gwaine’s jeans, getting them as low as his calves, neither wanting to bother dealing with his boots. Leon turned him, letting Gwaine brace himself on his arms as he worked hastily to unfasten his belt and drop his own trousers. He managed to toe off one shoe and pull one leg out of his clothes before pressing himself to Gwaine’s back, face buried in the hair at Gwaine’s nape.

“Leon!” Arthur shouted, demanding a say.

“Fuck, Leon,” Gwaine groaned into the door. “Get _on_ with it.”

“I can’t listen to this.”

Leon heard Arthur wrench his keys out of the door and after one final pound of his fist, all was quiet on the other side. Gwaine turned his head, a look of triumph on his face as he caught Leon’s eye.

“I think he might never use this door again,” he grinned.

Leon laughed, kissing the corner of Gwaine’s broad grin, finding it hard to feel guilty with Gwaine half-dressed in his arms.

* * *

The distinct sound of Arthur in a huff and his bedroom door being closed not at all lightly woke Leon despite the comfort of his bed and the warmth of Gwaine tucked in at his side.

He glanced around for the cause, finding the room empty as his eyes slowly adjusted to the morning light. He reached out to check the time on his mobile, blinking in confusion at the things piled atop it that had not been there the night before.

A set of keys, a locksmith’s bill, and a contractor’s invoice for one door.


End file.
